Radio Los Santos
RLS }} Radio Los Santos (106.1) is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. In GTA San Andreas, it plays West Coast hip hop and Rap music from the late 1980s and early 1990s - primarily the "gangsta rap" sub-genre. The player can buy stocks of the radio station on the Lcn-exchange.com website in GTA V. Description The station, evidently, broadcasts from Los Santos. This station was released in a joint album with Playback FM as part of the 8-Disc soundtrack. The station also includes references to "carjacking on the rise", Los Santos gang violence, and the Los Santos drug/crack problem - being that these activities play a key element of the gameplay and the story. This is the favorite radio station of the Grove Street Families and Ryder. The station DJ is Julio G. Rapper B-Real from Cypress Hill makes an appearance on the station and so does Madd Dogg who is voiced by Ice-T. Other appearances on the radio station includes OG Loc and Big Smoke once the first chapter (Los Santos missions) has been completed. In Grand Theft Auto V it appears once again, this time playing modern hip-hop and is hosted by real life radio host Big Boy - host of Big Boy's neighborhood in Los Angeles and voice of Big Bear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Playlist ''GTA San Andreas'' * 2Pac (feat. Pogo) - I Don't Give a Fuck (1991)* * Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under (1992) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Nuthin' but a 'G' Thang (1992) * Too Short - The Ghetto (1990) * N.W.A - Alwayz Into Somethin' (1991) * Ice Cube (feat. Das EFX) - Check Yo Self (The Message Remix) (1992) * Kid Frost - La Raza (1990) * Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill a Man (1991) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg & RBX) - Fuck wit' Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin') (1992) * The D.O.C - It's Funky Enough (1989) * N.W.A - Express Yourself (1988)* * Ice Cube - It Was a Good Day (1992) * Eazy-E - Eazy-er Said Than Dunn (1988) * Above the Law - Murder Rap (1990) * Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - Deep Cover (1992) * Da Lench Mob (feat. Ice Cube) - Guerillas in tha Mist (1992) Songs marked with * don't appear in the Re-Released versions of the game. ''GTA V'' *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - Illuminate (2012) *A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts - R-Cali (2013) *Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem - Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross- Ali Bomaye (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' (2012) *Future - How It Was (2013) *Problem feat. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *Clyde Carson feat. The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Gucci Mane feat. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) 'Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions' *Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax (2014) *Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti (2013) *A$AP Ferg - Work (2013) *Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller - Came Thru/Easily (2013) *Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News (2014) *Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz - Kush Coma (2013) *Freddie Gibbs feat. Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope (2014) * G-Side feat. G-Mane - Relaxin (2010) * Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) * Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens (2013) *Skeme - Millions (2013) *Problem & IamSu feat. Big Lucc & Sage the Gemini - Do It Big (2013) * Travi$ Scott feat. T.I. & 2 Chainz - Upper Echelon (2013) * Trouble - Everyday (2014) * Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James - I Can't Wait (2013) * Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work (2013) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *A$AP Rocky feat. Drake, 2 Chainz & Kendrick Lamar - Fuckin' Problems (2012) *Bo Kane feat. Gucci Mane - Break It Down (2014) *Buddy - Awesome Awesome (2012) *French Montana feat. Rick Ross, Drake & Lil Wayne - Pop That (2012) *Glasses Malone feat. Jay Rock - No Sympathy (2011) * Lil B - Rent Due (2014) *Skeme - Over Sick (2013) *Tyga - Rack City (2011) *T.I. feat. Trae the Truth - Check This, Dig That (2012) *Waka Flocka Flame - Rooster In My Rari (2012) Trivia * Radio Los Santos may be based on real life L.A. radio stations KPWR 105.9 (Power 106) and 93.5 KDAY. The SA version of RLS may likely be based on KDAY as Julio G was a former DJ on the station. GTA V's version is likely based on Power 106 as Big Boy is still a radio host for the station (with his segment Big Boy's Neighborhood). * When 2Pac's "I Don't Give a Fuck" plays, Julio sometimes mentions that he is scared about playing the song due to its heavy use of profanity as well as political lyrical content and he'll likely get a fine for playing it. * This radio station can be heard in any wardrobe in safehouses and also in any mod garage. (If the player consistently listens to it) * Radio Los Santos is the default radio station in the Greenwood. However, Sweet's Greenwood plays Bounce FM when entered. * If CJ wears Grove Street colors, sometimes when idling he would rap to Dr. Dre's "Nuthin' But a G Thang." * Jay Rock's "Hood Gone Love It" is used in Franklin Clinton's trailer. It is also used in the Stretch ride to the Oriental Theater in the mission, "Meltdown." * The GTA V version of the station noticeably doesn't exclusively feature West Coast rappers, as it also features some notable rappers from the South (Gucci Mane, Future, etc), the Midwest (Freddie Gibbs) and East Coast (A$AP Rocky). * It is likely that the station was founded between 1988. This is because of the GTA V website's quote stating that it has been "blazin' hip hop for 25 years." * This is Franklin Clinton's favorite radio station, as it plays inside his Buffalo, Bagger, and inside 3671 Whispymound Drive, as well as inside the Clinton Residence. * Radio Los Santos is one of the only two radio stations ever to cross universes, the other being West Coast Talk Radio. * In GTA V, the host mentions that there was recently a new $100 bill being made. This is a reference to how in real life, the United States created a new version of the $100 bill. * Some of the station's songs featured in the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC versions of GTA V were released in 2014, despite the fact that GTA V is set in 2013. * Kendrick Lamar's song "Swimming Pools (Drank)" has appeared on the soundtrack of Saints Row IV, a GTA Clone. See also * Playback FM, another radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays classic late 80's/early 90's east coast hip-hop. * Game Radio FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto III that plays hip-hop from the early 21st century. * Wildstyle, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City that plays old school 80's hip-hop. * The Liberty Jam, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays east coast hip-hop. * Fresh 105 FM, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that plays old school hip-hop. * The Classics 104.1, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays classic hip-hop. * The Beat 102.7, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV that plays contemporary hip-hop. * KREZ, a radio station in GTA2 that plays 90's rap. * West Coast Classics, a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V that plays classic west coast hip-hop. Video GTA San Andreas soundtrack: '' '' Grand Theft Auto V soundtrack: Navigation }} de:Radio Los Santos es:Radio Los Santos fi:Radio Los Santos fr:Radio Los Santos pl:Radio Los Santos Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations Category:Corporations